Primal Dealings
by tooglamtoogiveadamn
Summary: Cliché? Yes. Overdone? Yes. Basically Beast Boy gets a cravin for Raven during mating season


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did Raven and Beast Boy would have gotten together season one episode one.**

Beast Boy had grown. He knew that, heck the whole tower knew that. But then again all of the Titans had. From Starfire and Raven and their womanly figures, to Robin with his lean muscular arms and tall stature. Cyborg had even updated his mechanics, and his weapons.

Beast Boy had the most significant change however. First his body shot up. It seemed to grow a foot a night and he was left towering over the other titans, Starfire included. Then his muscles grew, his arms becoming defined and toned, chest puffing out without force. Finally his other fang popped out and he had become more boy than man.

His mood also changed. He became arrogant and rude, constantly on edge and deprived. Deprived of what, he didn't know. But definitely deprived.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of a deep growling. Albeit it was soft, not coming from her room, but she had always been a light sleeper. It seemed to get deeper and darker before altogether stopping. Raven shrugged it off. Beast Boy probably just lost his video game again.

With a sigh she rolled out of bed and slipped on her uniform and cape, brushing out her hair as she did so. From there she opened her door and slipped silently down the hall for breakfast. Or tried to at least.

She turned the last corner and collided right into a very tall, very green person. Beast Boy. Her skull rebounded off his chest and crashed back into the wall, Beast Boy immediately putting his arms on either side of her head, as if to both catch her and grab her.

Raven stared up in shock as she looked into his eyes. For they were not their usual green, playful self. They were a deep black, darkened by something that made Raven shiver. Beast Boys' eyes roamed her body before coming back into Ravens'. He growled; a deep primal sound ripping from his chest, held low in the deep of his throat. He got closer, and closer, and closer…

And then all at once his entire demeanor changed. He went from dominating and dark, to embarrassed and ashamed of himself. His eyes returned to their normal color and he dropped his arms as if the wall electrocuted him.

Beast Boy mumbled something unintelligible, most likely and apology, then practically ran down the hallway to his room. It was minutes before raven could move, trying to process what had just gone down. She slowly walked back to her room to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." No matter how many times these words swirled into her head Raven could not concentrate. She could not forget what had transpired moments before in the very same hallway, where she had played stinkball with Beast Boy and Cyborg years before.

Had Beast Boy been trying to kiss her? The logical side of her brain had told her no, but the look in his eyes was enough to make Raven questioning her wisdom. And the growl. What could that possibly mean? Was he angry with her? It no doubt came within him, for she surely did not make it.

Deciding she needed some answers, Raven forgot her meditational pose and vanished into the shadows, the darkness taking her to Beast Boys room.

* * *

It was a pigsty in there to say the least. The door was practically falling off, and the bed was ripped to shreds. Laundry and food were laying everywhere, and the video console Beast Boy treasured so deeply was sitting in the corner collecting dust.

Raven saw a dark shape in the corner directly to the left of the door. She walked right up to it, knowing it had to be Beast Boy and stopped about a foot behind him.

"I can smell you Raven. Now leave." His tone of voice was deep and degrading, as if her presence physically sickened him.

"No. I want to help." Raven replied in her usual monotonous tone.

Raven saw a tremor run down Beast Boys spine as he growled at her, still facing away from her. "You don't know what you are asking for." He said.

"Yes I do. I am asking you to explain what is wrong with you to me. Why won't you let me help you Beast Bo…" the sound of his name on Raven's tongue made Beast Boy spin around, pinning her to the ground and grabbing her hands in both of his. His body was pressed against hers, and he could feel every single curve of hers, making him groan softly.

"You want to help me Raven?" Beast Boy said his voice low and filled with something dark and indistinguishable. His eyes were a dark green, not quite there normal selves. "You want to know why I can't seem to keep my hands off of you?" when he said this Beast Boys slid down her arms to her neck, and then down her chest, stopping on her waist.

Raven let out a small moan and whispered, "Beast Boy." Instantly Beast Boy groaned, and pressed his entire body to hers, being sure to let her know just how excited he was.

"If you keep saying my name like that," he growled animalistically, "I may just have to remove all your clothes and take you as my mate."

So this is what it's about, thought Raven. Beast Boy needed a mate, and as the only other girl in the tower besides Robin's girlfriend, of course he would come on to her. Understanding rushed through her, and something else. Something almost like…sadness? This didn't make any sense though, for why would Raven be depressed that Beast Boy was only flirting with her because it was in his blood to need a procreator. She should feel relief, for she now knew Beast Boy didn't want anything serious.

Suddenly sick of the little game they were playing, Raven muttered her special mantra then used her power to lift Beast Boy off her and against the adjacent wall. He smacked his head as he flew back and something in him changed. His knuckled loosened and all the tension in his muscles seemed to leave him. As he was left dangling on the wall, he looked up at Raven. His eyes had returned to their normal light green color.

"Raven." His eyes filled with tears as he let out her name. "Please do not ever let me do that again. Please stop me. I can't control myself. I just look at you and... and…." A single tear let out of his left eye and he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you Raven. I don't want to pressure you. Stop. Me."

Raven released the spell she had been using to keep him on the wall and he fell to the floor, landing in a _Thump._ Pity welled up in her stomach as she took in Beast Boy's broken form. She ran to him and carefully touched his shoulder. "Beast Boy." She said quietly. "It is not your fault. You just need release. Have you ever considered perhaps maybe going into town and getting a... er…." A blush filled her cheeks as Beast Boy let out the word she had been trying to say.

"A prostitute?" His head slightly lifted as he let out a sarcastic snort. "If only it was that easy. If only it was that easy." This confused Raven.

"And why is it not that easy?" she asked, removing her hand from his shoulder and floating cross-legged slightly above his head. Like she said, he was tall.

"Because Raven." Beast said exasperatedly. "It has to be you. It has to be the one I lov... like a lot to be my mate. It can't just be any random skank." Was he about to say he loved Raven? Had Raven heard what she thought she did?

"Beast Boy listen. I like you. You're a great friend and all but…" her voice trailed off as her words implied the rest of the sentence. She liked him. As a friend. That was all. She wasn't ready to have him as a boyfriend, let alone ready to procreate with him. Whoa, boyfriend? Where the heck had that come from? She needed to go to her room and meditate. And not think about the way Beast Boys hands had felt running down her body. Or the way his breath trickled down her clavicle when his hands were dominating hers above her head. The way his hard chest would feel against hers, his mouth controlling hers.

"…know that Raven." The sound of his voice broke Raven out of her thoughts. She looked at him for a second, just a millisecond, and then escaped into the shadows to her room, completely in shock that she had just thought of that of Beast Boy.


End file.
